Average Me
by Sunshine-Girl234
Summary: So I thought I was an average 18 year old without a car, living on my own in a two bedroom two bath apartment with a snobby roommate with a simple job. I had no idea that both my uncles were involved with the Foot Clan, and now I'm in danger because I refuse to take part...why do all the bad things happen to me?
1. Prologue

_Hello readers! Here is a teaser prologue of a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle fan fiction! I'm using a combination of the 1990s movie and the new 2014 movie for ideas and may even go to the comics and original cartoon show; I don't care for the new one that came out because the turtles look retarded in the new cartoon. Anyways, enjoy!_

_I only own my OCs_

* * *

><p>I yawned as my body decided it was time for me to wake up in the early hours on this warm, summer day. I looked out into the ever busy streets of New York and sighed; another day of work to pay my apartment bills in my not-so-nice-looking home. Since I've been working and only recently got my own place away from family I couldn't afford much, but as long as I had a roof over my head to protect me from the elements I was fine. I smiled at a bundle of fur that was my German Shepherd; I've had him for two years now and is pretty much the only friend I had outside of work. He had the standard tan and black coloring on his shiny coat, but that was fine with me. "Good morning, Norbert," I said petting his head; I named him after Hagrid's dragon from the first Harry Potter book.<p>

A wag of the tail and a lick of my hand was my reward as I got up to rush through my morning routine. Once finished and I emerged from the steamy depths that was my bathroom, I went to my dresser to fish out a pair of black pants, my white work shirt, and undergarments. To finish getting ready for the day I put on a pair of Doctor Who socks and my non-slip, black work shoes. After going through everything in my head to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything other than my hair, I let my hair out of the towel and ran said towel roughly through my short hair to help it dry quicker. I parted my hair to the right before brushing my thick hair and looking over my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't skinny, but I was built and had muscle thanks to my martial arts classes; my body structure was meant to carry more muscle than most normal girls. My short, bobbed, dark brown hair shaped my face decently; I looked into my dull, blue eyes and sighed; it was hard for me to truly be happy about something unless Norbert was involved. That dog is my world. I still had some acne on my face despite me being eighteen due to my hormones being so out of whack despite my Japanese heritage from my mother's side. I blame my father's side of the family since he was a big-boned, tan American. I went to my nightstand and took my anti-depressant, birth control (strictly for acne and to regulate), pain killers for my back and joint pain, ADD, and lastly my Bi-polar medication; you don't need to tell me I have issues. "Emma, are you up?" I heard my roommate ask; slight irritation lacing her voice.

"Yes, I'm about to walk Norbert," I answered with a roll of my eyes; we didn't get along very well and I wasn't sure why.

Norbert looked to me from his spot on the bed and wagged his tail at the sound of his name being called. I looked at him and smiled, "Norbert, _gehen_*."

With a bark, my dog jumped off the bed and followed me out the door and down the hallway to the slower than normal streets of New York since it was about 5-5:30 in the morning; Norbert easily kept my pace as he trotted right next to me as I headed to Central Park for a small walk before going to work. I smiled as I watched my dog sniff curiously around the park once his business was done. "It's a fine morning, isn't it? Right now it isn't too hot and isn't too cold," I stated looking up at the sky.

It was about 6:30 by the time I got back to my apartment. "Olivia, please look after Norbert until I get back; I should be off around five this afternoon," I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Why should I? He only listens to you anyways," she sneered as she crossed her arms from the kitchen that was right next to the front door.

Olivia stood 5'4" and believed the world revolved around her. She had long, curly blond hair and brown eyes; she had the body that would make regular girls jealous and always showed it off via tight dresses. Her figure was small around and was lacking in just about everything; the only positive thing about her was the fact she was rich and didn't have to work very hard for money. I sighed, "He does have a leash and is friendly with you; besides, what good what it do if he listened to anyone but me? There was a reason I trained him in German."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "Just get to work, creep."

I scowled at the nickname before grabbing my messenger bag and keys before walking out the door and mounting my bike. Once my earphones were in my ears and my iPod was secured in my pocket, I began peddling down the street as 'Be OK' by Ingrid Michaelson played through the ear buds. I ignored by standers as I continued to my work place, New York Pizza. I was fortunate that my boss allowed me to do delivers via bike, otherwise I would have refused to take the job simply because I couldn't handle being around most people; society really did make my skin crawl with how superior people thought they were. "Just a whole bunch of people under a routine not wanting to change their ordinary lives," I sighed to myself.

It took me about twenty minutes until I finally made it to the comfort of work. "Morning, James, how are you?" I asked the manager as I stepped through the doors.

"We just opened and we're already having orders flying in through the phone for pick-ups and deliveries; as soon as you clock in you're going to have to take three deliveries at the same time because we got more coming in," James answered from the back as he brought out another pizza from the oven.

I sighed but punched in and grabbed a black delivery bag," I'm in and I'm getting ready to walk out." I started putting the pizzas in different bags and then double checked the tickets to make sure I had everything that was ordered by each individual. "Alright, boss, I'm outta here!"

"Be careful, you're one of my best delivery people despite you owning a bike; don't want ya getting into trouble," I barely heard him say as the door closed behind me and I was off to my first stop.

The day progressed rather smoothly and as of right now I had a good fifty bucks in my pocket via tips; it was good to make extra money when in need. I had just dismounted my bike for my last delivery and paused when I read the ticket and the addresses. "122 1/8? What in the..?" I asked myself as I moved approximately 1/8 past address 122. "Okay, so it technically should be here, but there isn't a freaking house." My eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Oh this so better not be a prank...If I have to keep Norbert waiting because 122 1/8-"

"You're standing on it, dudette! Just pass it down here!" someone interrupted me and as a result I jumped back and stared down into the sewers where money came up from a man hole.

"What the actual heck? What are you down there for?" I blurted out not really thinking about being rude.

"Just give me the pizza!" the person answered.

I shrugged and handed down the pizza and took the twenty, "I a little late, you want your ten dollar change since the three dollars gets knocked off for me being late?"

"Duh, wise man say: 'Forgiveness is divine, but never pay full price for a late pizza'," the person said.

I chuckled, "I don't recall that being an actual saying, but kudos." I handed him back a ten and smiled even though I couldn't see him. "Thank you for making my day and have a good afternoon."

Before anyone said anything else I got on my back and quickly made my way back to work to clock out.

* * *

><p><em>* gehen is German for 'walk'.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Since a good amount of people have taken a liking to my story I went ahead and decided to post another chapter! You guys are amazing and I love your faces! Enjoy my lovelies :3_

* * *

><p>I sighed with relief when I entered my apartment and was immediately greeted by Norbert. "Hey, boy; I missed you, too. Olivia go out again?" I asked before noticing a note on the fridge. I picked it up and quickly read it; she indeed went out to her friends. "Of course she left at twelve..." I scowled dropping my messenger bag off in my room and changing into a tank top and basket ball shorts along with proper tennis shoes before heading to the door. I let out one short whistle and Norbert happily followed behind me.<p>

I got on my bike again after locking the door and began heading back to Central Park for a ride to give my fur baby some exercise. Norbert easily kept up at my slower pace and I enjoyed the small amount of silence as we continued through the large park. After an hour of our outdoor ride, we headed back inside for dinner. Once I put the dog food in Norbert's bowl, I made myself a simple grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup on the side and plopped down on the couch to eat. As soon as I finished eating I headed to my room and put on my fingerless, leather, black gloves and made a B-line for my punching bag. Twenty minutes passed and I noted Norbert come in and lay down on my bed, and once forty minutes passed I decided it was time for me to stop. I climbed on my rather tall twin bed and sat on my knees; I clapped my hands together and sighed, "Hey, Dad, it's me, again. It's been four years since Oroku-Oji had me start martial arts without your brother knowing. I've officially been on my own for about a year and a half now without Thomas-Oji's knowledge of my whereabouts. It's still weird getting compliments at work though...Anyways, I hope things are going well for you..give my love to Mom and Michael, too...I miss you guys despite me not knowing you at all, Dad, and as always wish you were here..."

I wiped away a couple of tears that had escaped my eyes before once again putting my hands together. "I got to meet an interesting character today as well; he was in the sewers, but he was friendly despite me being late with his pizza. He had said 'Forgiveness is great, but don't ever pay fully for a late pizza' or something along those lines...yeah, um, from what Mom has told me about you, you may have gotten along with the guy and may have joined him in a long chat. I love you guys..." I sniffled before getting up and heading to the bathroom to scrub myself clean.

As soon as I finished my shower and was in my baggy, Hogwarts pajama pants and tank top, I stretched before once again taking Norbert out so he could do his business before bed. I was about to get comfortable on my bed when something flew into my window causing it to break. I jumped and a small scream escaped me from fright while Norbert barked and growled at the window; I looked down to see a brick with a red footprint on it. I felt my blood run cold as I looked out my window and could have sworn I saw something move past it. Sure enough, the next second a manila envelope flew into my room and after a good ten minutes of me staring out the window, Norbert had finally stopped growling. I stared at the envelope that layed on the ground as if it was the monster book from Harry Potter and it was going to eat me alive. With shaking hands I picked the envelope up and turned it over to see the same red foot on it; as I reached to open it but paused as something in the back of my mind told me not to open it or even mess with it. I put the mystery package on my desk and ran my hands through my hair to try to keep myself from having an anxiety attack. I turned on the small TV that sat on my desk and froze as the reporter known as April O'Neil talked about increase of crime rate. "Much more than just a series of small, isolated incidents, it's now apparent that an organized criminal element is at work and at the moment, business is good. So good in fact that there appear to be no eyewitnesses to any of these crimes," she began. "With complaints ranging from purse snatching to breaking and entering, police switchboards have been swamped with the angry voices of more and more citizens who have fallen prey to the recent surge of crime that continues to plague the city. Instead of getting better, things are actually getting worse. Even more alarming is the baffling and often bizarre nature of these crimes.

"Merchandise of every size and description from skateboards to stereo systems has been disappearing from store shelves and storage areas at an alarming rate. Even the victims themselves rarely catch a glimpse of the thieves. Many don't even know they've been victimized until it's too late. In fact, police have yet to come up a single eyewitness. Only a few vague reports of young boys or teenagers at the scenes have been filed. But whoever is behind these crimes, one thing is certain, these are much more than just a series of random isolated incidents. Crimes without criminals? An invisible gang at work? Who are we gonna call? Unfortunately the police are the only ones to combat what some are already dubbing the silent crime wave. But perhaps the most disturbing silence is that coming from city hall. April O'Neill, Channel 3 Eyewitness News."

I looked at the envelope again then back at the TV; this was related, that much was obvious. I frowned as some corporate guy talked about how some of his product got stolen by this gang. Fear clutched me as realization struck: they wanted something with me, and I had no idea what. "Norbert, kommen hier Junge(*)," I muttered; I needed my comfort blanket right now.

Like always, he obeyed and whimpered slightly as he rested his head on my knees; I kissed his head before looking at the only two pictures I had. One of them was a picture of me when I was eight with my three year old half brother and my mother, and the other was a picture of my dad; I never got a picture with me and him since he died the day I was born. I turned my TV off before laying down on my bed despite knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep thanks to the ass hole that decided to break my window; I'd have to call the building manager in the morning and explain what had happened, except without mentioning the red foot mark. I was grateful when I got sleep, and had woken up at my usual time of early morning hours. I stretched and that's when I noticed Norbert over by the window with his ears perked up, head cocked to the side, and his tail wagging. Curious, I walked over to the window and glanced out; nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary so I scowled at my bizarre dog. "There's no one there, dim wit...Sometimes I really wonder about you," I said shaking my head and going to the bathroom.

As if fate were laughing at me, barking was heard from my room immediately putting me on edge; Norbert _never_ barked unless something was near his territory. Wrapping a beach towel around me, I darted from the bathroom and into my bedroom to see Norbert now on all four paws barking from his spot near the window with his tail still wagging. Whoever it was, my fur baby didn't take them as a threat. I shook my head and then noticed the brick that was in my room was now missing. I shivered before heading to the house phone to call the building manager. "First a fucking ass hole decides to break my window via brick and now someone thought it would be funny to take said brick. Fucking perfect," I grumbled dialing the number, and when I finished telling him what happened, boy was he pissed.

_"I don't care who broke it, you're going to pay for it to get that window fixed!"_ he shouted before hanging up.

I glared at the phone before slamming the phone back on the hook. "Dick!" I spat before sighing; I would have to bust my ass now to make sure I could get the window fixed.

When I finished getting dressed, walking Norbert, and had everything I needed, I got on my bike and headed to work hoping they'd allow me to work all day. I had my baby with me so he wouldn't be locked in the same house as the blond monster. I sighed as the familiar scent of pizza washed over me. "Morning," I said walking into the back.

"Just the person I need," my boss said coming out of the office. "Janice just called out, her son is sick. Would you be able to work a double today? It would be strictly delivery and helping out in here when you don't have one."

I blinked; destiny wanted me to bust my butt I guess. "I was actually going to ask if I could work doubles for the next few weeks. Some dumbass broke my window last night and my piss-for-brains building manager is making me pay for it. Can I also have Norbert tag along with me? I have him with me because my roommate has yet to come home from a party," I asked as irritation became apparent in my voice.

James blinked before turning his attention back to the pizza he was making. "You forgot to take your medication today, didn't you?" he deadpanned.

I froze before back tracking my morning routine and then face-palmed, "Damn it all I did...Holy crap on a cracker my mood will be outta whack...I forgot to lock the damn door!"

I heard the manager chuckle enticing a scowl from me. "Good luck today, you're going to need it, and yes, your dog can accompany you today," he snickered.

"Thanks, but you're still a jerk for laughing at me," I noted punching the time clock.

"I know, and you have two deliveries," he grinned.

"Fuck it all!" I shouted smacking my head against the counter.

Thankfully today hadn't been as busy as yesterday, but it was still fairly busy. It was four thirty in the afternoon and I happened to be by the phone as it started to ring. "New York Pizza, this is Emma; what can I do for you?" I asked in the most polite voice I could muster.

I listened to the man order and I blinked as he mentioned just about extra everything. _'How much can these guys eat on one pizza?'_ I thought as I continued to punch the order in on the computer.

_"And no anchovies; if you put anchovies on it you'll be in big trouble,"_ the guy stated.

I chuckled, "I'll make sure there aren't any, Sir. Now, may I get an address for the delivery?"

I continued typing the address then froze when he said 122 1/8. "Well I'll be; you must really love your pizza. Second day in a row, huh?" I asked shaking my head.

_"How'd you know that?"_ he questioned.

"I delivered to you yesterday, dobe. So you're paying cash again?" I asked.

_"Of course, dudette. When will it be ready?"_

"Let's see; give me about thirty minutes and I'll be there; can I get a name for the order?," I grinned; I wanted a challenge.

_"It's Mikey. Later!"_ he said before hanging up on his end.

I put the phone back on the receiver and immediately set to work on making his pizza paying attention to everything that had extra and stayed entirely away from the anchovies like he ordered. In fifteen minutes I had the pizza made and I was out the door and peddling down the busy streets of New York with Norbert in tow. As I pulled up to the same address, I grinned as I looked down at my watch. _'Right on time,'_ I thought as I dismounted my bike.

"Yo, Mikey, I got your pizza; I made it so you don't have to worry about anchovies," I smirked as I approached the same place I handed him the pizza last time.

I was confused, however, when Norbert's tail started wagging and happy whimpers escaped him; he wanted to smother this man with love as if he knew him. "Right on time; guess you get the full amount this time," he said as he passed up the money. "Like your dog by the way."

"Thanks," I chuckled handing him the pizza. "His name's Norbert; I can already tell that he likes you. Seven dollars would be your change, Sir."

"Go ahead and keep it for getting it to us so fast," I could hear him smirk.

"Wow, thank you!" I smiled. "Have yourself a great afternoon, Mikey and I'll see you next time I deliver to ya!"

"Sure thing, dudette!" he answered.

I waved before getting on my bike and taking off down the road. It was finally my last delivery of the day, and it was going to the same freaking street that I went on for Mikey's delivery. I grumbled as I continued down the road; I was irritated. "She couldn't have called earlier when I was already next to this damn address? What the actual fuck is wrong with people. Not only does it look like it will piss pour rain, but it's too long of a damn bike ride from work in comparison to others," I growled to myself.

Needless to say the lady was a complete bitch and had stiffed me of a tip despite me being five minutes early. A roll of thunder sounded causing me to look at the sky with a frown. "Of course it has to be a damn lightning storm," I scowled. I then turned to my dog, "Norbert, nach Hause gehen.(*)"

My fur baby barked before darting off to home. "What are you doing back?" I heard someone ask; sounded like Mikey but I wasn't sure.

"Last delivery of the day..." I grumbled, and as my luck would have it, it began piss-pouring rain. "Ah, fuck! Sorry, but I gotta get back, clock out, and go home before my dog gets too wet; he'll be whiny if I don't!"

"Be careful, dudette!" he called out from behind me as I took off on my bike to reach my work destination before getting back to my probably soaked bedroom thanks to a lack of window. Freaking asshole broke my window...

* * *

><p><em>(*)kommen hier Junge means 'come here boy'<em>

_(*)nach Hause gehen means 'go home'_

_1) The Anguished One- a) I agree, that was a very funny moment in the movie b) Thank you for the tip, I will make sure to do just that :)_

_2) HorrorFan13- That is freaking awesome! I would totally get a Donatello steering wheel cover if I could O3o I gotta get my own car first though, haha_


	3. Chapter 3

_I think this story is so far more popular than my Naruto fan fictions. I think I'm okay with that :)_

* * *

><p>Weeks have passed since my window broke and exhaustion from working doubles nearly every day had finally gotten to me; I had to call out of work because I came down with the flu. I blew my nose and buried myself further into my blankets as yet another cold chill ran through me. I sat up in another coughing fit and layed back down with a sigh; I was every bit of miserable. I looked around my room and paused when I noticed a rip in my manila envelope; I found this strange because I still had yet to open it. I forced myself in a seated position before clearing my throat. "Olivia, come here for a second," I said; I didn't realize how scratchy my voice was.<p>

The sound of heels was heard before my blond roommate leaned on my bedroom doorway with a scowl. "What do you want, Foot?" she snapped.

I shook my head in surprise before blinking, "What are you going on about now?"

"I read what was in that damn envelope and your uncle is wanting you to join 'The Foot Clan' and wants an answer from you," Olivia spat before walking out back into the kitchen.

So many different emotions ran through me at once that I stopped functioning. First, I was horrified; my uncle, though I do not know which one, is in a gang and wants me to tag along. I could probably guess which uncle would be in a gang, but I didn't want to just jump to conclusions just in case. I hated the blame game more than anything; that and guilt tripping.

Second, I felt betrayed. I didn't really know either of my uncles all that well only because they weren't exactly the social type. I wish they would have told me rather than finding out via third party.

Third, I knew I was no longer safe in this apartment. My gut hadn't lied about the envelope, and now I sorely wished that I could disappear because knowing Oroku-Oji, he wouldn't stop unless he gets what he wants. Well, I guess that goes for both my uncles and I sure as hell didn't want Thomas-Oji to know where I was.

But my strongest and last feeling that overcame me was anger. I was beyond furious that my roommate snuck into my room and put both of our lives on the line like that. I threw my blankets off before storming out of my room despite my body's protests and approached that blond bimbo. "Listen here you daft buffoon, I don't know exactly why you barged into my personal space and opened up something that could get us both killed, but you had no right to!" I shouted whilst glaring.

"Well my family isn't in some gang so I don't really care," she sneered walking out the door.

I groaned before another coughing fit started. "Norbert," I mumbled heading to the door; it was time for me to take him out and I had no intentions of staying inside the house now that the damn folder was opened.

A bark of recognition was heard before my companion trotted over to me with his ears perked. I opened the front door and patted my leg; naturally my fur baby followed me. Knowing that keeping my balance on my bike would be out of the question, I walked down the busy streets being mindful of my surroundings just in case. Norbert was quietly growling beside me; obviously he felt my discomfort, otherwise he'd have a pleasant demeanor. Then it clicked: why not ask April O'Neil her opinion of what just happened? I mean it was obvious that she knew something that the citizens of New York obviously paid no attention to. Granted it was public suicide going to a reporter for help, but who else would? This is New York and no one gives a fuck about anybody in New York. With destination in mind, I picked up my pace, hustling through the unnecessary crowds. In at least a good hour, I found myself outside the news building; I gulped as I looked at the mass structure and debated on whether or not I should go in or just wait for her to come out. I decided on the later and sat down on the steps waiting for her arrival. I allowed Norbert to wonder around so he wouldn't get bored as I patiently waited for the red head to finish with whatever she was doing. Maybe an hour and a half later, I spotted the girl leaving the building with a rather irritated look on her face. I got up and quickly made my way to the reporter. "Um, hi, April O'Neil. You don't know me, but my name's not important," I said; boy I sounded retarded when words flew out of my mouth.

"Listen, I got something important to do-"

"It's about the 'Foot Clan'," I stated quickly hoping to get her interest. My best guess would be that it worked.

She blinked before pulling me to the side; I had to force back a flinch that threatened to pull me away. "What about them?" she asked with interest.

I chewed my lip before letting out a sigh, "Well, a few weeks ago my window was broken with a brick that had a red foot on it; not even a few minutes later a manila envelope was dropped off in my room. I ignored it figuring that I shouldn't even mess with it; well, my roommate got snoopy and opened the damn thing."

"Okay?" she urged me on.

"My uncle is part of the Foot..." I said quietly hoping she would believe me.

Doubt was evident on her face; I could tell she didn't believe me. "Look, don't go mocking me; the Foot really are behind all these crimes," she said almost spitefully.

"I can prove it, though I don't know what will happen or if they'll know if I told you or not..." I blurted; oh I hoped she would believe me.

Unfortunately, April shook her head before leaving to a news van where her cameraman waited patiently for her. I sighed as my last idea for help drove off. I whistled to get Norbert's attention and we began our long trek back home. I pulled on the sleeves of my long sleeved shirt as my body continued to shiver fiercely; I really disliked being sick as a dog because I couldn't function right nine times out of ten. I watched my feet as I walked while my head continued to pound from my stuffed sinuses. 'Of course I had to get sick on top of everything that's currently going on...Can my day get any worse?' I thought.

Of course I was yet again jinxed because life took it as a challenge rather than a rhetorical question: I bumped into a man in a big trench coat causing me to fall back on my rear. "Hey, watch where you're goin'!" the man grumbled in a heavy, Brooklyn accent.

"Look, I'm sorry, it was an accident," I said through a stuffed nose; wow I sounded bad.

"Just be careful," he stated before Norbert ran over and put his front paws on the man's chest.

"Norbert, platz(*)!" I ordered getting up and pointing at the ground right next to me. "I'm sorry, normally he doesn't jump."

"Get yer mutt away from me!" he shouted pushing the dog away.

I glared at the man, "Look here, pal, he ain't a mutt, he's a German Shepherd, get it right!"

My dog's tail continued to wag and he let out a bark of excitement. "Geez, you don't even know him and you like him..." I muttered rubbing my temples from my growing headache.

"He probably knows my scent from when ya delivered to us," he grumbled as he turned to leave.

"'Us'? Wait, you know Mikey, huh?" I asked with hope; I had told Mikey about the envelope and he seemed concerned about the possible contents. I needed to at least let him know to send word to my order buddy who despised anchovies.

"What's it to ya?" he questioned; I could hear a change in his tone though.

I coughed for a minutes before clearing my throat, "Sorry about that; um, anyways, I just wanted to apologize for not going to be able to deliver or take his pizza order today. Also, do you know anything about 'the Foot Clan'?" I dropped my voice to a whisper when I mentioned the clan.

He paused before giving me a slow nod, "What ya wanna know for?"

"Please don't tell anyone other than Mikey, but one of the Foot dropped off an envelope a few weeks ago; according to my roommate my uncle had it sent and wanted me to join. I'm worried about what could happen since it was opened and all. I already tried talking to the reporter covering the Foot story but she didn't believe me and thought I was making fun of her," I muttered still looking at the floor. "I don't know what to do as of right now cause more than likely this will bite me in the ass..."

Without a word he just walked away. "Please let my friend know...he's been asking..." I sighed before continuing on my way to what I called home.

I kept my eyes on the street as I made my way down the main street. I was overwhelmed with stress and I could feel my anxiety building the closer I got home. As much as I didn't want to be at the apartment stuck in bed, I needed my rest so I could catch up on work so I wouldn't have to worry about my upcoming bills since I finally bought a new window. "I'm telling you, Norbert, if this day would get any more weird I'd need to experience 'Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs'. Granted it was nice being able to get a message to Mikey, but other than that I don't know what to think about today. Now if that damn folder wasn't opened in the first place I wouldn't be having this issue; freaking blond moron named Olivia..." I muttered not caring if anyone around me listened to the conversation I was having with my dog. "I think when we get home and eat dinner we'll relax for the remainder of the day; I don't really feel like doing anything other than resting and hoping I won't throw dinner up like I did with lunch."

As I continued down the street and looked up to pay attention to the crosswalk, I saw both my uncles chatting near my street. I was immediately tense and hid behind the nearest building. 'Crap, he found my street!' I thought as panic began erupting within me.

I backed up and darted as fast as I could away from the pair and hoping to God that neither had seen me as my flight instincts took over. I ignored anything and everything under the sun as I continued until I was as safe as one could be in Central Park. Yes rapes, murders, and thievery has happened in this park, but as of right now I'd rather deal with that then continue stressing over this stupid situation. I sat down on a bench to try to catch my quickened breath; a worried look from my dog told me he felt my discomfort and was letting me know he was there for me. A sob escaped me as I hugged my dog's neck; I didn't know what to do and I was beyond terrified. Tears continued to fall as my emotions from earlier once again flooded my being. "What are we going to do, Norbert? I'm so scared..." I choked out between sobs.

My comfort blanket whimpered as he nuzzled me for comfort; I knew he understood how I felt. "Should we go to another state? Go home and pack just to be sure no one could ever find us? Or would that be too much of a cowards move on my part? I wish Mom and Dad were here, they'd know what to do..." I sniffled; I looked at my dog in the eyes before slowly nodding my head. "Let's get home and pack; we'll disappear from this part of the city at least before we do anything else."

With the plan decided, we headed back to the apartment; I was relieved when I didn't see either of my uncles near my street so I made a B-line for my living space. Once inside I grew tense; Norbert was growling lowly as he followed me inside. Something was wrong. I heard the microwave so I thought Olivia was home. "Olivia, you here?!" I shouted as my stomach churned.

I swallowed after a minute of no response. "O-Olivia?" I asked a little quieter. That was when the microwave exploded. I jumped as the kitchen and living room almost immediately caught on fire. I screamed before darting to my room to see my roommate lying on the floor with a distinguishable hole in her head. My face went pale and I lost whatever I had left in my stomach from the sight; death had always made me go four shades paler than what was considered healthy. "N-Norbert!" I shouted as the smoke began filling my lungs. I began coughing for air despite it not helping.

My vision began to get blurry from the lack of oxygen. I thought for a minute before I closed the bedroom door to try to smother the flames and went over to the window to try to open it for the sake of getting my dog out. I wanted him to live for sure even if it meant I wouldn't make it. Luck wasn't on my side. I don't know who, but someone had prevented the window from opening. "Dammit! Somebody help me, please!" I screamed banging on the window through sobs.

I felt my body collapse to the floor as my vision went black. Panic continued to rise within me as my chest heaved for air; hello familiar panic attack. I felt the heat breaking into my room and the sound of my bedroom window breaking before I blacked out from lack of oxygen.

I was annoyed when I awoke to the sound of a heart monitor and the scent of hospital raided my nose. I made to stretch, but froze when I felt restraints on my wrists and ankles; I felt my heart monitor pick up before I began shaking, kicking, and screaming to fight off whatever was holding me down. The sound of hurried feet was heard before something pricked my arm and I once again greeted unconsciousness. I wasn't sure how long I was out, but I was stiff; I groaned as I opened my eyes and forced myself into a seated position. Then it finally clicked, the restraints were off. I glared around the room to see a nurse bringing me in some food. "Hello, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Why the fuck did I have restraints on?! What the hell is your problem?! Even better, why the fuck am I in the damn hospital?! I don't have money to pay for the outrageous bill!" I shouted; the kraken has been unleashed.

Her eyes were wide with my hostility towards her; I was pissed, what can I say. The black haired woman did her best to smile, but I could tell it was fake; I was the queen of fake smiles. "You kept having anxiety attacks while you were unconscious so we had to put them on you to prevent yourself from getting hurt again. Last time you cut your arm on the scissors we were using to change your bandages," she answered.

I blinked before I looked down at my left arm to see stitches and an unwelcomed burn on said arm; that was when I remembered coming home and all the events prior to the fire. Someone wanted me dead. My stomach churned violently and sure enough I found myself puking on the floor. The nurse looked at me sympathetically before going to clean up the mess I just made. "Sorry," I mumbled looking down at my hands; I couldn't help but notice a few scars left over from a few minor burns on my lower arms and I sighed. "How long was I out for?" I asked quietly; part of me was scared to know the answer.

"You've been out for about month and a half; your manager at work stopped by along with a few friends from work and some people in trench coats to check to see how you've been doing," she answered.

I swallowed a lump in my throat at this new information. I had been out longer than I thought I would have been. "Why was I out for so long?" I asked.

The nurse sighed before handing me a glass of water that I graciously took. "With all of your conditions, both mentally and physically, the loss of oxygen along with you having an anxiety attack put you in a small coma-like state. You may also experience shortness of breath and some asthma-like symptoms," she explained.

I drank some water before staring at my hands in my lap; I wiped away a few tears that fell and I shook my head. "What have I missed in the month?" I asked.

"Well, the top of a corporate building collapsed; no one really knows what exactly happened except that a group called 'The Foot Clan' was behind some of it. A toxic chemical that would have caused a pandemic outbreak was found on the part of the building that broke," she replied changing the wrappings on my right leg; a lump caught in my throat when I saw how scarred it was.

"Thankfully this is the worst of the damage; if it weren't for the gentlemen in the trench coats, you wouldn't be alive," she stated.

I would really need to thank Mikey and the other guy when I saw them next; I owed them my life. "Oh, someone asked me to drop off this manila envelope for you, by the way," she said handing it to me.

I blinked and then froze when I flipped it over and saw the same, familiar, red footprint etched as small as it could in the top right corner.

* * *

><p><em>(*) platz! means down!<em>

_1) Guest- I appreciate it greatly! I also disdain Mary-Sues because they are far from actual people and generally are over talented. Granted Emma has a dark past and has issues because of it, but unfortunately more and more parents or relatives are taking their anger out on kids._

_2) The Anguished One- I found it funny when you said she should open it; I had intentionally made it to be a bunch of negatives if she were to open it. Thanks best friend for the support :)_

_I promise more turtle action in the next chapter; I just don't want to be like almost every fan fiction and introduce them in the first two chapters. It gets kind of old. Oh, and thanks Whitewolf9319 for editing my chapters and keeping me motivated other best friend :)_


	4. Chapter 4

I rested my head back on my pillow with a sigh before another realization hit me. "Where's my dog?" I asked. I would be pissed if they didn't save him.

"Your dog?" the nurse asked as she turned around; she was leaving to bring back actual food for me.

"Yeah, Norbert. My German Shepherd. Where is he?" I repeated as my eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, but no one mentioned anything about a dog," she answered.

I exploded. "What the fuck do you mean?! He was by the damn window before I blacked out! What happened to my dog?! I'll kill those men who saved me if they didn't save him!" I shouted getting out of the hospital bed not caring about me only being in hospital own.

"Calm down! We'll get the information just get back in bed before you get yourself injured!" she said putting her hands out.

"NO! I'm finding Norbert and I'm bringing him back!" I barked; I felt my leg throbbing and my chest aching, but I ignored it.

I barely noticed two trench coats enter the room I was trying to leave, but I ignored them in favor of getting out and finding my fur baby. "Let me pass, damn it! I _need_ him and nothing will stop me from getting to him!" I growled trying to get by the determined, black haired nurse.

"Norbert is fine; 'e was lucky an' barely got any damage," a familiar, Brooklyn accent sounded; I stopped and blinked at the trench coat man on the right.

"So he's safe?" I asked to confirm as I felt my knees shake.

"He's safe, so stop worrying, dudette!" a much friendlier, recognizable voice said from the trench coat on the left.

I sighed in relief as I made my way back to the hospital bed before I once again froze. "Shit, Mom, Dad and Michael are still in the apartment!" I shouted, but before I could head for the door, the nurse forced me onto the bed.

"You need your rest!" she insisted

"Fuck that! My family is still back there! Oh man, what if they're hurt?!" I shouted once again fighting the nurse back.

Something hit my bed and I blinked at the source: my messenger bag. I looked at my saviors before looking back at my purse. I reached for it and opened it up to see my now cracked picture frames of my family pictures, what savings were left, my medication, and whatever my purse had always contained that was saved. "Ya need ta get yer priorities straight, ya know?" the grumpy man stated.

I rolled my eyes before sitting on the rather uncomfortable bed. "Um listen, thank you guys, for saving Norbert and I, I mean," I said.

"We figured you could use it; besides, who's gonna make me good pizza if you're out of commission?" Mikey said.

I smiled before shaking my head; I then turned to the other person, "So you gonna tell me your name, or are you gonna just stand there being grumpy and all?"

"Don't mind him; that's Raphael, but I call him Raph," Mikey cut in before the other snapped.

I nodded before turning my attention to the manila envelope that I had on the night stand. "Um, nurse, can you give the three of us some privacy real quick?" I asked chewing on my lip.

She nodded before leaving the room and I sighed, picking up the folder that I had yet to open. "The nurse didn't say, but someone had dropped this off; it's from the Foot..." I stated handing them the folder; my hand was shaking again.

"'Nother? What ya do ta piss 'em off?" Raph asked.

I shook my head, "No idea, but last time the folder got opened all hell broke loose...Makes me think that they have a mini camera somewhere in it or it might be bugged in some fashion..."

"Thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Mikey?" Raph questioned.

Mikey took the enveloped and opened it; my breath caught in my throat as he pulled out a sheet of paper. "Well, pretty much you join or they're going to put a hit on your head," the guy said.

I ran my fingers through my hair and felt tears build up in my eyes. "I just want a normal life, is that too much to ask for?" I cried.

I ignored the phone that one pulled out and drowned out the conversation as my emotionless box threatened to creep in. My chest tightened and I could hear the heart monitor speed up yet again; my vision started to blur, but my depression was greater than my panic at this moment. "We're gonna check ya out of 'ere, an den we gonna take ya to April O'Neil's; Fearless's orders," Raph said heading out of the room.

My head shot up in confusion, "Why do I have to go to that reporter's place? She thought I was bullshitting her about the information on the Foot to begin with!"

It was quiet for a bit before Mikey left the room; I chewed on my lip and decided it would be best to listen to my iPod that was in my purse. I grabbed it and tried turning it on, but either the battery died since I never power it off, or something fried. I hoped it wasn't the later. I got out of the bed and stretched my aching body. I scowled at the thought of having to go anywhere near that reporter since she shoved me away. The only person I could trust as of right now was Mikey. I started sobbing when I thought about Norbert; I was so grateful that they saved the dog, but I was still doubting since I had yet to see him. I still felt the despair though since yet another person that I knew had died. Was I just a bad omen or something? "Um, Em, you okay?" I heard Mikey ask.

I wiped my eyes and sniffled, "I'm fine."

"C'mon, we're leaving now," Raph said as the nurse came back in and unhooked the IV from my arm after I was checked over.

I looked over myself and felt my face go red, "What about clothes? I'm not going out in freaking hospital robes."

The nurse came back and handed me the clothes that I had on me the day of the fire. "I was going to bring you these so you could wear them until you get more clothes," she said putting them on the bed before leaving.

I grimaced but grabbed them regardless and went into the bathroom to change. I ended up having to rip my pant legs off to make them shorts so my right leg wouldn't be irritated by the fabric. The pants had a few burnt spots and tears like my shirt, but it would have to do. I also noted that I would need to get a new bra and underwear since they hadn't be changed in who knows how long. I stepped out of the bathroom and nodded at my two friends. "I'm ready whenever you guys are," I said.

They nodded and we made our way out of the hospital and far from the street that was near my burnt home. I watched my feet ignoring the conversation between the two. "So how come you didn't deliver pizza that day? I missed the best pizza," Mikey asked throwing an arm around my shoulder.

The sudden contact caused me to flinch away slightly; the tension in my body never left despite me ignoring his touchiness. "I had the flu from over exhausting myself," I answered.

I didn't notice the boys grow tense when we got to a slower part of town or the small group of people following us. I was aware, however, when the boys abruptly stopped causing me to bump into their...hard...backs..? "What in the-"

Before I could finish my question the boys both turned around to more than likely glare at whatever happened to be behind me. I turned around and froze when my uncle, Thomas, approached the three of us. I took a step back as I felt the hairs on my body stand on end. "Well, guess luck is finally with me," he sneered as he stared me down.

"Ya know dis guy?" Raph asked stepping in front of me slightly protectively; I think he just wanted a fight.

"Stand down, freak; I'm just here on orders dealing with Emma. Your mother's brother wants you to join the Foot Clan, and despite my protests he still insists. However, he said if you were to decline we were to kill you. Since the Shredder is currently out of commission, he can't prove whether or not I killed you before you could come to a decision. I have no desire to allow you to join our clan," he growled.

I shook my head as my flight instinct were fixing to take over. "Why don't you crawl back into the hole you came out of?!" I spat. Hello unintelligent remark.

A grin spread across his face, "I can kill you and get away with it; insulting me isn't the best idea."

I bit my lip preparing for the worst. I clenched my fists and got into a fighting position in case I needed to fight. I jumped when two more people appeared behind me; I was surprised to see two more trench coats. "How many of you are there, Mikey? Care to explain to me as to why you guys are in coats and hats to begin with?!" I asked; my nerves were shot and without my comfort blanket, I was snappy towards everyone.

A familiar bark sounded, and I whipped around to see Norbert running towards me. I grinned as I knelt down and smothered him with affection. Once he finished sniffing me, he began growling at the men who were still slowly approaching. I felt more confident and took a step forward. "Took ya long 'nough, Fearless," Raph said in his fighting stance. I couldn't help but notice sais in his hands.

"From what I've seen, Leo, she won't be safe here; if she is valuable enough for them to kill her if she doesn't join, then they will continuously hunt her down til she's dead," a new voice said.

"We'll discuss this later, Donnie," the last unrecognizable person said.

I jumped when the Foot attacked and wasn't thrilled when I needed to fight; I hated to fight, but I didn't want to be useless when these four guys were kicking absolute butt. One guy jumped behind me and made to punch at me. I ducked, turned around then punched the guy as hard as I could in the throat before going for a direct hit for the sternum; I shuddered at the sound of the sternum breaking. The man fell to the floor and I turned to the man my dog was barking at; he wouldn't attack unless on my command. "Angriff(*)!" I shouted as I covered my head for a blow I expected to come, only it didn't.

I looked up to see a bow staff being wielded by a turtle? A giant turtle. That explains the coats, that's for sure. A snarl was heard before cries of pain came from a man who got too close to our group. "You guys are turtles. What the actual fuck?! How did-What?!" I shouted completely forgetting about the fight at hand.

Raphael punched a guy that was about to jump me from behind. "Pay attention, ya idiot!" he grumbled.

"You know what, eat my shorts!" I barked; I gasped when I was picked up by a turtle with a blue mask on.

"Enough, we gotta go," he said. "Get Norbert so we can book it."

"Got him, dude!" Mikey shouted picking my fur baby up; he almost got bit for scaring my baby.

I squirmed in the turtle's arms, "I can walk, you know!"

I gasped as we quickly made our way to the rooftops and down to a familiar alley I recognized with address of 122 1/8. The turtle carrying me put me down before turning to the other three. "I need to talk to Splinter to see what is the best to do," he stated opening up a nearby manhole.

My nose crinkled as the smell of the sewers invaded my nose. "You guys really do live down here..." I mumbled.

"Where do ya t'ink dat four turtles are able ta 'ide without nobody findin' 'em?" Raph questioned.

I flinched when Mikey threw his arm on my shoulders, "I hope Master Splinter lets us keep ya!"

"I don't think that she likes being touched," the one known as Donnie remarked.

I gave him a small smile, "Is it that obvious?"

"Only for those like me," he answered; from his attire I figured he was more of the brainiac out of the four.

"He's a genius," Mikey grinned removing his arm from me.

"And don't mind Leo, he's just protective of his family," Donnie stated.

I felt a pain in my chest at that. Family. I never really felt what a true family was so it was something I had always longed for, but I didn't know if I was ready to intrude if it was anything like I've experienced in the past. "Um, if you guys just want to get back in disguise and take me to the airport to make sure I'm safe I could do that..." I said shuffling my feet uncomfortably.

"Don't sweat it, dudette, we won't have a problem with helping ya hide for a while," Mikey reassured me.

I just numbly nodded and stared at my feet. I really wasn't sure of what to make of this situation. Leo made his way back up with a less than appealed look on his face. "Splinter thinks it may be a bit safer for her to stay down here with us for now; at least until things settled down," he stated; he was glaring at me.

I sighed before following the demanding turtle down the ladder; my stomach churned slightly at the less-than-pleasant smell that was now surrounding me. I silently followed the brothers as they chatted amongst themselves about the events, but my mind drifted back to what my uncle had said earlier. Both my uncles were involved with the Foot Clan; I hadn't thought about that possibility, but now that I knew...I didn't know if I could ever put my trust in anyone ever again. I felt another sob build up within me, but I choked it down. I needed to stop being a cry baby and needed to get over my fear. Then a scream erupted from my mouth causing all four turtles to jump. "What, what is it?!" Mikey asked.

"Prob'ly freakin' out now dat she knows we're turtles," Raph said with an eye roll.

"My video game collection, my books, my comic books, and my punching bag were in my apartment!" I shouted. "Oh the horror!"

"You lost your house, you have a bounty on your head, and now you're living with mutants, and you freak out because you lost some of your possessions?" Leo sweat-dropped.

"Do you realize how long it took me to build up those collections?! It took me a good year before coming up with the money to get my collections where they were at!" I exclaimed.

"You read comics?!" Mikey asked excitedly.

"I did when I had the time," I pouted as my head hung low. Then the situation I was in dawned on me causing me to pause mid step and stare at the blue banded turtle. "You guys are turtles..."

"Took dat long for ya ta notice?" Raphael questioned; I could hear him deadpan.

I didn't hear his comment as my hearing and vision left me before I felt myself slip into unconsciousness.

**Third Person**

Donatello had quickly caught their guest before she hit the ground. "What happened, Don?" Michelangelo asked catching up from his place in the back.

"Probably fatigue; she did just get of the hospital and strained herself both mentally and physically," the purple banned turtle replied.

"Did anyone else find it weird that she recognized that one Foot member? I don't recall seeing him in her two pictures and yet she was terrified of him," Leonardo commented as they reached their home.

Raphael shrugged, "'he prob'ly been threatened by 'im a few times."

The blue turtle shook his head, "I have a feeling that it runs much deeper than that. She has more scars than normal girls her age should have and has practice in martial arts judging by her reaction time and her stances. There has to be a reason for it."

"Yer just overt'inkin' it," the red banded turtle grumbled.

"Leo's right, Raph, this is much deeper than we think it goes; why don't we ask her once she's a wake for a solid answer?" Donny suggested.

"I think it'll be fun having another friend around who likes video games and all," Mikey grinned not really paying attention to the conversation at hand; or so it seemed.

"Mikey," Raph growled.

Said turtle yelped before darting into the living room of their home and then directly to his room. Donatello layed Emma down on the couch before sighing; he really did pity the girl for having to go through what she had already and there was no telling exactly what all she had to put up with before her life fell into utter chaos.

* * *

><p><em>(*)Angriff means attack<em>

_So I had an embarrassing turnout at a wedding I was doing; sometimes through the night my boobs actually ripped the dress. I mean I know I'm well endowed, but seriously? Anyways I hope you all are well :)_

_1) The Anguished One- a) I had intended her to die from the beginning cause I'm horrible like that. I was thinking about having her killed in a more brutal way, but decided against it. b) Once she gets re-introduced to them, yeah, she'll apologize for brushing Emma off._

_2) The Random Coyote- Thank you very much :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Just a heads up, towards the end it gets really depressing. _

* * *

><p>I blinked as I awoke in an unfamiliar room. I stared around the untidy the room I recognized as the living room and grimaced; how anyone could live like this surprised me. I sat up and stretched my stiff body and winced when my back jarred. Once I adjusted to the pain, I swung my legs over the side of the couch and stood up to get answers from the people I owe a lot to. I wandered into the next room and saw a small, functioning kitchen. A frown made its way to my face as the not-so-tidy room greeted me; a thought came to mind causing a slight smile to form on my face. Hello, deep cleaning. I would need to run that by the turtles first though in case they wouldn't appreciate it; though, it wouldn't hurt going ahead and get it clean for a more sanitary environment. "Screw it, I'm starting," I muttered; I went back into the living room, found the nearest power outlet, plugged in my iPod, then went looking for the bathroom.<p>

My nose scrunched up seeing how untidy these turtles were; I had my work cut out for me. I noted the clean towels and looked in the shower. "I can do a bar of soap," I nodded in approval.

I cocked my head to the side when I saw a bag of a few female products, shampoo, conditioner, a razor, and underwear, knee-length sweatpants, and a large, black t-shirt. I frowned when I didn't see an extra bra, but I'd rather pick them out since no one could easily guess what size I actually was. After my morning routine, I ventured out back to the living room and frowned at the time on my iPod. Four-freaking-thirty in the morning. I scowled as I got my headphones out and un-plugged my iPod. I put my ear buds in my ears and set to work.

**Third Person**

Like usual, Leonardo was the first of the four brothers to actually wake up. He got up, and as he stepped out of the hallway at 5:30 he became confused. Someone was up before him? He remained quiet as he headed to the living room, and was a bit surprised to see Emma being oblivious to the world as she cleaned and sang along to her iPod. "She's got blue eyes deep like the sea, they roll back when she's laughing at me; she rises up like the tide the moment her lips meet mine," she sang; he could tell she didn't sing much. It wasn't that she was bad, but her voice cracked when she tried hitting the high notes.

The blue banded turtle shook his head as he went to meditate. When he re-entered the living room he blinked at her progress. The living room was no longer cluttered and everything looked organized. He deadpanned, however, when he saw the eighteen year old dancing with the broom as she jammed. "You know I know how to make 'em stop and stare as I zone out; the club can't even handle me right now. Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out; the club can't even handle me right now!" Emma sang into her broom before continuing to sweep the growing pile of dirt.

Leo shook his head before heading into the kitchen to fix himself some tea. By the time his water was boiling, Raphael entered the kitchen with a yawn and grunted at his brother in recognition. "This is how I show my love, I made it in my mind because I blame it on my A.D.D. baby. This is how an angel dies; I blame it on my own supply. Blame it on my A.D.D. baby. Sail!" Emma's voice rang from the room she was almost finished with.

Raph glared in the direction of the living room, "What's 'er problem?"

"She's been doing this since before I woke up this morning," Leo shrugged.

The red banded turtle raised an eye ridge, "Ya serious?"

The older turtle nodded before taking a sip of his freshly brewed tea. He ignored their house guest as she continued to do her thing in the living room; it was 6:15 when Donatello came into the kitchen. He was more like a zombie until he got coffee in his system. He put the coffee grinder in a filter before adding water and starting the pot. "Mornin' Donny," Raph said.

The purple turtle just nodded as he waited patiently for his coffee to be done. Michelangelo came into the room shortly after ready for a new day. "Hey, dudes!" he grinned.

Raph scowled at his energetic younger brother and whacked him upside the head. "Ow!" Mikey whined.

Emma yawned as she entered the kitchen with her headphones still in her ears and her bag on her shoulder; she pushed pause on her 5th generation, 64 Giga bite iPod and took out her earpieces. "Oh, morning guys," she said heading to the fridge for a water.

"Morning, dudette," Mikey grinned.

After grabbing a water bottle, Emma put her bag on the table before pulling out her many bottles of medication. Once out, she began opening them and taking each medication one at a time with a scowl; she hated taking the medication. "Why do you have so many medications?" Leonardo asked blinking at the collection she had.

The brunette sighed as she popped another in her mouth. "I have a lot wrong with me. I have anti-depressants, pain medication, bipolar medication, anxiety, muscle relaxers, A.D.D. medication, and arthritis medication," she answered pointing to the number of medication as she called out what they were.

"What about that one?" Mikey asked pointing to a circular pill case.

"That one you don't need to know about," the eighteen year old blushed slightly as she took it.

"It's time for training," Leo said as he got up from the table and headed to the dojo.

The three other brothers groaned before following the oldest out of the kitchen. Emma shrugged before going back into her zone with the music and heading to the bathroom to get it cleaned before anyone else got to it. It was eight o'clock in the morning and the boys had finished with their training and were on their way to the kitchen. Boy were they shocked when they saw the kitchen spotless and the brand-new looking other than a mixing bowl with batter in it along with a few items used for baking. Emma was standing over the stove flipping pancakes. Eggs and bacon were also cooking in a separate pan on the stove. "Last night I had the strangest dream; I sailed away to China in a little row boat to find ya, and you said you had to get your laundry cleaned. Didn't want no one to hold you, what does that mean? And you said," Emma sang, "Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride, nobody's gonna slow me down, oh-no. I got to keep on movin'."

Raphael rolled his eyes, "'he still at dis?"

"Apparently," Leo deadpanned.

Donatello went behind the oblivious brunette to get a second cup of coffee. "I like her already," Mikey grinned walking over to the plate full of bacon to steal one, but his hand got smacked by the scowling girl.

"You, Sir, have to wait until the rest of breakfast is ready," Emma growled.

The youngest brother pouted, "You were singing and dancing not too long ago..."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Just sit down, goober."

A grin broke out on Mikey's face before he obeyed. Emma smirked at the orange turtle and his behavior. "Breakfast will be done shortly, don't worry," she said putting yet another pancake on the growing pile of food.

"What made you decide to clean?" Leonardo asked.

"Just felt like it; I get in random moods and-" she began but scowled when she saw the ceiling from flipping her hair. "...I missed the ceiling..."

"Can ya not focus on one thing?" Raphael questioned.

Emma continued glaring at the ceiling, oblivious to what the second oldest turtle had asked her. Donatello looked at the brunette in amusement; how someone could get that distracted and irritated so easily in the same go made him curious. Obviously that was a chemical imbalance that caused her to have these mood swings along with her inability to focus on one thing. However, he was also worried because there was a slight chance that her depression and anxiety went beyond the simple chemical imbalance. "'ey! Emma!" Raph shouted in annoyance.

"Huh?" she answered; she didn't know he had tried getting her attention three times.

"'ow do ya get so distracted?" he questioned.

"I've been asking myself that same question for a while now," the eighteen year old shrugged pouring the last of the batter into a pan and pulling the last of the bacon and eggs onto a plate. "Oh I love this song! Where did you come from lady, and ooh won't you take me there right away, won't you baby? Tendoroni you've got to be spark my nature, sugar fly with me. Don't you know now is the perfect time we can make it right, hit the city lights. Then tonight ease the lovin' pain, let me take you to the max. I want to love you (P.Y.T.), pretty young thing. You need some lovin' (T.L.C.), tender lovin' care, and I'll take you there!"

Leo deadpanned at her sudden swing in attention. Michelangelo grinned as he watched; things were going to get very entertaining around here. Once breakfast was done, Emma ventured to the living room and yawned as she sat on the couch. However, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion when the sound of a cane hitting the floor was heard; she hadn't heard it before so she knew it wasn't one of the brothers who had recently entered the living room. The brunette's eyes darted to a hallway she hadn't been in yet and her eyes shot open when a giant rat stepped into the living room leaning on his cane; right then she didn't really notice Norbert following the rat around. She blinked at him several times before she shuddered; Emma wasn't one to like rats and certainly thought they weren't the best animals to be around, especially considering all the diseases they've been known to carry. She bit hard on her lower lip to prevent herself from whimpering or screaming out of fear as to not insult the rat or the four turtles who bowed their heads in respect to it. "Hello, and welcome to our home, miss Emma," the rat said.

Said brunette lost it. "He can talk, too! What the actual fuck?! First turtles and now a rat?! Holy crap on a cracker!" she shrieked jumping to her feet.

"Calm down, and I'll explain everything," the rat said; his wise eyes never left the girl before him.

The eighteen year old shakily nodded before slowly sitting back down on the surprisingly comfortable couch. "Before I tell you our story, however, you must promise to tell us your story and why your eyes look so dull rather than full of light like most should at your age," he said; he knew she had a past.

Emma froze before looking at the occupants. Did she want them to know that everything was her fault? That because of her she didn't have a proper family? She bit her lip hard enough that she could taste the iron in her mouth. Was she ready to reveal her past to these five strangers that she hadn't known until yesterday? Her breathing became slightly shaky, so she took a deep breath through her nose before letting it out of her mouth. "How...How much of my story are you...are you wanting to know..?" she asked almost in a whisper; they could tell she was uneasy about informing them of her past.

"I'm telling you all of our past so I expect the same in return when you are ready," the rat replied in a gentle tone that never left his voice.

The brunette nodded hesitantly, "O-okay. Please, please, please don't change your opinion of me when I tell you..."

This got the attention of the four brothers. What could she have done in her past that would cause them to dislike her? They were curious, but they also dreaded to find out, just in case. Then Emma looked directly at the rat before rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I never asked for your name."

"I am Master Splinter," he answered. He then began explaining the story of Splinter's master, her uncle Oroku Saki, and how when he came to America he and four turtles became test subjects of a mutagen before they were rescued from a fire that would have killed them. Emma was surprised that April O'Neil had known them for the majority of her life without them knowing until a little bit ago. "And that is our story," Splinter finished. He then nodded at the brunette who sighed shakily.

"Okay, my life story," she said fidgeting. "Just a heads up, it's not a happy story..."

The brothers sat around the couch and the recliner around her with interest. "My story begins the day I was born. When my mother went into labor, my dad wasn't at home but at a meeting in the next town over for business, so when my mom called him he got on his motorcycle to rush to the hospital. Since he was in a rush he wasn't paying much attention to traffic and ended up...um...getting hit by a car and dying later that day..." she began.

"That's horrible, dudette," Mikey said frowning.

Emma laughed wryly, "That's not the worst of it...My mom didn't know how to take the situation because had she not gone into labor at that point my dad would still be alive. She didn't blame me or reject me per say, but that parenting instinct just wasn't there for her. She just went by making sure I had the basic needs of life. When I was five my mom got a boyfriend, got pregnant and then for the first time I felt like that was what a family would be like. My mom was paying more attention to me and when Michael was born, I truly felt like I belonged in the world. He and I were probably as close as you guys are..." She paused to wipe away a few tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"It was June third and we were celebrating his third birthday; I was eight at the time," Emma continued. "We went to this one place for a picnic that was out in the country away from New York traffic and in a peaceful, grassy field surrounded by trees. It was an hour drive to say the least but it was worth it...While my mom, her boyfriend, and my uncles set up the picnic table, Michael and I ran a good distance from the tables in order to play hide and seek...I turned towards the picnic table, closed my eyes, and began counting...I should have been watching my brother..."

Emma broke out into sobs as she recalled the events. She wiped her eyes, "The driver of the eighteen wheeler was trying to pick up his phone that he dropped just as I turned around to see my brother try crossing the road...Six months later my mom shot herself in the head unable to handle the fact that her daughter...that I was the reason that my brother died...Thomas-Oji only took me in because the law had requested that he did...He wasn't physically abusive all the time, only when he was drunker than a skunk, but he never spoke to me and never called me by my name...He referred to me as 'her', 'she', or 'my damn niece'..."

No one knew what to say; Norbert gave a soft whimper and rested his head on his master's lap. "I only wanted a family for the last nine years of my life a-and in because of me it won't ever happen. It would have been better if I was never born; none of this would have happened if I hadn't been born," Emma continued to cry and placed her hands over her face.

Splinter placed a paw on the brunette's shoulder causing her to look up at the rat; her puffy, red eyes truly were the windows to her soul at this moment. So much pain was in her eyes and it clouded over her blue eyes. "There is a reason for your past; you may not see it now and wish that you were never born, but had you not, your brother would have never been born either," Splinter said.

Emma wiped her eyes and shook her head; she wasn't trying to ignore the rat, but she didn't know what to say or anything. Leo wasn't sure how to react to her story, though he could admit that he wouldn't know what he'd do if he lost any of his brothers. "Why would you be blamed for any of it?" Donatello's voice broke the silence.

"Think about it; all the events happened one way or another because of me. My dad died the day I was born, my brother died because I wasn't watching him, and my mother shot herself because of all the above!" she shouted; her breathing became labored as her body started to shake.

Donny was aware of what was happening and immediately rushed to the girl's messenger bag to get her anxiety medication. Once he got the appropriate amount, he went back to Emma and knelt in front of her. "Emma, calm down; take this before it gets too bad," the purple banded turtle instructed keeping as calm as possible.

The brunette collapsed to the floor near said turtle and began screaming; Mikey ran over and tried to prop her up. Needless to say the youngest turtle was surprised when she almost instantly clung to him despite her occasionally falling limp between her kicking and screaming. After a good twenty minutes of her anxiety attack, she was finally asleep after Donny gave the brunette a sedative to allow her to rest. Michelangelo frowned at the sleeping girl as he put her on the couch. "Will she be okay, Donny?" he asked.

"She should be..." he answered with a sigh.

"I'm goin' out," Raph said standing up.

Leo frowned at the red banded turtle, "Be careful."

Raphael rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know, fearless."

The oldest brother scowled at his nickname but let his brother leave their lair. Thirty minutes later, Raphael had returned and frowned when he still saw Emma unconscious; Donatello was on the recliner to keep an eye on the girl. "'he okay?" Raph asked.

"Other than a few muscle spasms and shifting in her sleep she hasn't done anything," Donny sighed. "I may have accidently given her too much since I don't know her metabolism."

Mikey came out of his bedroom with a frown and looked at the sleeping brunette. "Still nothing dudes?" he asked.

Donny shook his head, "Nothing."

The youngest brother sighed, "How she's moved on from all she's been through is just amazing."

"I figured that there was a reason for her to have the issues she has, but I didn't think it would be that," the brain of the brothers stated.

* * *

><p><em>So I'm not sure what I want to do with Emma's character. I don't know if I want to kill her off at the end of the story or if I want her in a relationship with one of the turtles or what, so I will be looking at the reviews as a vote to decide Emma Robinson's fate. Please let me know what you guys think should happen.<em>

_1) The Anguished One- a) Emma doesn't do well with rats due to diseases; she has a very slight thing about germs. b) Shredder was temporarily defeated by the turtles; this happened when Emma was in the hospital. c) Her uncle, Thomas, is just under Tatsu; Actually he isn't in charge but is going off on his own since he blames Emma for the families death and was using this opportunity to get rid of her and then lying to Oroku later after the events transpire._

_2) GeekyGurl94- a) Thank you for the compliment! b) I didn't want to throw Emma in the fight the turtles have with Shredder in the new movie since I went down that route, so I had her in the hospital during those events. The Shredder is just temporarily out until he fully recovers from the turtles and comes back full swing. He isn't done for the whole story, don't worry :)_

_3) tmntlover2013- I was hoping to get this chapter out sooner but I haven't had a day off in a week so I wasn't always able to work on the story. Thank you for your support :)_

_4) ManyGamePlayer- Thank you very much!_


	6. Chapter 6

I had awoken to low, arguing whispers; I stretched my tired body and opened my eyes after a long, deep yawn. "Hey, dudes, she's awake!" the familiar voice of Michelangelo rang from somewhere near me.

I cracked my eyes and noted my feet in the younger brother's lap. With a small smile, I sat up; my back had different plans, however, and decided to jar on me. I clenched my jaw and waited for my body to adjust before I finished the task. "You okay?" Mikey asked when he saw me wince.

"Yeah, my back just hates me most days," I muttered swinging my legs so that my feet were on the floor.

I saw Raphael enter the living room from the kitchen. "W'at exactly did ya do to it?" he asked.

I noted Donatello sitting in the recliner; I guess Leonardo and Raph were arguing again in the kitchen. "I have arthritis and a slipped disk in my back," I answered. "It hurts more some days, but it depends."

"How long has your back been hurting you?" Donny asked.

"Since I was thirteen. The majority of my family had arthritis and got it when they were around that age," I replied.

Donatello nodded in understanding, "Genetics get the better of you?"

"Oh, I meant to ask earlier, but where did the bag full of girl products and such come from?" I asked.

"April came by and dropped the bag off before she took Norbert out; when we asked her to take your dog out during the day she was okay with it so she's been coming by," Mikey answered. "Though she says he isn't very well behaved and won't listen to her."

"That's because I'm his mommy and he only listens to commands in German," I said crossing my arms. He was my baby.

"Did ya raise 'im?" Raph mocked.

I scowled at the red banded turtle, "As a matter of fact, yes. I bought him with my hard earned money when I turned sixteen as a puppy; he's been with me since I've been on my own and he's my best friend."

Mikey gasped, "I'm not your best friend?"

I laughed lightly as I bumped my right shoulder into his, "You're a great friend, but I haven't known you for a long period of time."

Leo walked into the living room and only stared at me like he wanted to see into my soul; I honestly thought that if he stared hard enough then he would read my mind. "I get it, dudette," the youngest brother grinned.

I shifted uncomfortably as Leo continued to stare me down along with Raphael. "Would it be too much to ask if I needed to go up top to get a few clothing items?" I asked doing my best to ignore the two older brothers.

"Donny had already suggested that you may want to get a few items so we went ahead and asked April and Casey if they could take you," Leo stated.

"Who's Casey?" I asked petting Norbert who had made himself comfortable in front of me.

"April's boyfriend," Mikey answered.

"Can you guys stop staring at me?! It is extremely rude!" I snapped at the two bigger turtles; I hadn't noticed Norbert growling from the sense of discomfort.

Raph grumbled as he walked away from the living room; Leo, however, narrowed his eyes at me as if challenging me to say something to him. I cleared my throat and looked down at my feet that became suddenly interesting. I didn't pay attention to Mikey who was on the phone with someone, probably that O'Neil girl. "On a side note, I hope me cleaning didn't bother anyone," I said.

"Other than your singing, no," Leo replied before leaving.

I scowled before sticking my tongue out at the older brother who went to meditate. Donatello chuckled and shook his head, "You know, you don't act your age for a nineteen year old."

"Eighteen," I corrected. "I feel like I should act my age or younger since I actually never got to when I was that age."

"Well hopefully you can loosen up some with us!" Mikey grinned hanging up the phone. "April is coming; Casey is busy with something so it's just going to be you two."

"Oh goody," I said sarcastically. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Don't like shopping?" Donny asked raising an eye ridge.

I shrugged, "Well kinda; I don't like shopping with people who have more fashion sense than me because I get talked into buying things other than sweatpants and t-shirts. It's not that I can't handle regular clothes or even nice clothing, I would rather just be comfortable and not care what others think about my clothing options."

"I take it you don't really care what others think about you?" the purple banded turtle asked.

"Yes and no; I don't care what people see me wear outside of my house, but I do because like usual friends are always welcome," I answered.

"Aw, you're welcomed as a friend, too," Mikey said pulling me into a hug; I stiffened in his grasp.

"Mikey, she's still uncomfortable with being touched," Donatello remarked keeping his eyes on me.

The younger brother quickly removed himself from my person and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Sorry about that, dudette," he apologized.

"It's fine, I'm just not used to that kind of contact with others," I said starting to stand up; my back decided it would be a bitch and once again jarred on me. "Damn it all."

"You alright?!" Donny asked rushing over.

"Give me a minute and I will be; like I said, I just need to adjust," I answered.

"What about your medication?" Mikey questioned.

I sighed when I was adjusted and stretched, "I already took it so I'm not going to take it again. I don't fancy getting addicted to pain medication just because I have issues with my freaking back."

Half an hour passed before April showed up, and after ten minutes of convincing her to allow me to bring Norbert, we were finally on our way to different stores for the shopping of doom. I was fidgeting with the clothes I was wearing since I felt very under dressed in comparison. "About the last time you wanted to talk to me about the Foot clan, I apologize; it's just that no one really believed me so I assumed you were mocking," April said as we searched the racks of clothing.

"It's fine; I understand where you're coming from," I said looking at some cute jean shorts. I then snickered as a thought came to mind.

"What?" the ginger asked curiously.

I grinned, "You shouldn't assume because you'll make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me', you know, because that's how you spell 'assume'. I'm sorry, but that never gets old."

April laughed and shook her head, "I need to introduce you to Casey; you guys would get along."

I shrugged picking out a pair of size twelve, knee length shorts; like I said, I'm built with big bones and muscles. The only reason I needed the twelve was because of my wide hips. "So how long have you known the boys?" I asked.

"Let's see...After they saved me from the Foot clan I'd say...almost two months now," she replied.

"So you met them not too long ago; the way you guys interact it seemed like you've known them longer," I stated browsing through the shirts.

"I was the first person they met," she remarked as she held up a dark blue blouse. "This would look cute on you."

I scowled at the top, "Red's more my color."

April put it back on the rack with a laugh, "Okay."

Three hours. We were at that damn store for three freaking hours because April made me try on everything I was going to buy, including the bras. "Remind me to never go clothes shopping with you ever again," I grumbled as we walked down the street.

"It wasn't that bad," she protested.

"You're kidding me, right?" I sweat-dropped.

"Well you got moody quick."

"Of course I did! It's freaking night time, my joints fucking hurt, and I had to try on so much damn clothing!"

"Excuse me for taking you out!"

I rolled my eyes, "I only care about how long it took! Leo and Raph still don't trust me, thank you very much!"

Norbert had started growling, but I ignored it considering I was in an argument. "What does that have to do with anything?!" she asked; she was frustrated.

"Everything! They may think I went to that damn clan that I can't remember the name of at the moment!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air along with the bags I was holding.

"The Foot clan?!"

"Yes, that one!"

Before she could retaliate, however, Norbert began snarling and barking at something in the shadows. "What is it, boy?" I asked kneeling beside him. I followed his line of sight and froze when the familiar Foot clan made themselves known.

"The Shredder has requested us to bring you to him," one of the men said.

"Well, I refuse asshole!" I snarled.

April's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, "The Shredder was defeated."

"He's seeking revenge on the damn turtles," the Foot soldier stated.

I groaned, "So many new complications! Look, pal, I don't have time for your freaking plans; stop barking up the wrong damn tree!"

"What are you going to do about it? You're prone to anxiety attacks," another Foot said stepping forward.

"Fuck you! I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, prick! I'll rip out your intestines and strangle you with them, bitch!" I shouted; way to go mouth. Speak without thinking is always a good thing.

"Insulting your opponents isn't the smartest thing to do," a voice I recognized as Donatello's rang from somewhere in the shadows.

"Oh bite me!" I barked. "Good to know you guys are here though."

"Nice death threat, by da way," Raph stated.

I swear I heard Leo's eye roll. "Concentrate right now," he said.

"Yea', yea' fearless, I 'ear ya!" the red banded turtle growled appearing in front of April and I.

I gave a yelp in shock when he appeared causing me to smack his arm, "You don't need to give me a heart attack, asshole!"

A grin made its way to his face, "Bit jumpy ain't ya?"

"Shut up!" I snapped.

Mikey appeared next to April, "Why are you so moody, dudette?"

I glared at the younger brother, "I'm fucking moody because I can be!"

Raph whacked me upside the head with a growl. "Ow! That freaking hurt! You don't need to be such a prick!" I barked nursing my skull.

"We came here on orders to bring Emma back; either comply or we will take her by force," the first man who spoke stated stepping forward.

"I guess they're really looking forward to getting their butts kicked!" Mikey grinned.

"Suck my dick! I ain't going anywhere!" I spat.

All four of the turtles and April looked at me with deadpanned expressions. "You don't have a dick, do you?" the younger brother questioned.

"NO! I say it because it gets a point across!" I shouted.

"Still, ya don't need ta say it," Raph grumbled.

"I don't care- oh look, 'Signs' is on sale at the movie store," I said as I looked at a poster showing said movie on sale for five dollars. "And they have 'Flubber'!"

"Her attention span is both impressive and insulting," Leo grumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut up!"

Donatello chuckled, "Well, we'll continue this conversation later after we deal with the Foot."

"Or we could just pretend it didn't happen," Leo muttered.

Needless to say a fight did break out and thankfully we all got away unscathed; the Foot really are nearly worthless. Granted they do provide injury to the turtles once in a while, but thankfully this group wasn't exactly the strongest. When we got back to the lair I plopped down on the couch face first and groaned. "Never again..." I muttered into the pillow.

"Sorry, we can't understand you when you talk into the pillow," Donatello stated as he walked by me; I didn't know where he was heading.

I lifted my head up, "I said never again...I feel like my brain was trampled on after someone hit me in the head with a baseball bat hard enough to actually cause said brain to fly out of my skull." My head then went back into my pillow.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you that we're moving you into the guest bedroom until things settle down," Mikey said sitting on my calves.

"As of right now I don't care, and can you please get off of my lower legs," I said into my pillow once again.

"Can't hear you dudette," the orange banded turtle sighed.

I reached my arm behind me and flipped him off. This earned me someone sitting on my back causing me to grunt. "Get off!" I grumbled trying to force myself up; it didn't help though considering I now had two turtles on me. That sounded dirty. Bad mind.

"Sorry, can't 'ear ya!" the familiar voice of Raph rang; I swear I could hear him grinning. Asshole.

"You, Sir, are such an ass. Get off me before my back breaks," I growled turning my head to the side so he could hear me.

"I don't think so," he smirked.

I groaned, "Why are you torturing me? I haven't done anything to you so there's no need to do this to me."

Mikey seemed to find this amusing because he began poking the bottom of my feet enticing twitches from me. I knew he was grinning when he found out I was ticklish. "No, don't you do it," I warned. "If you do I am not responsible for your injuries."

"W'at can ya do? Yer kinda stuck," Raph pointed out.

"You underestimate me when I'm trapped and am being tickled. I kicked my almost-stepdad in the nose before and broke it while he was tickling my feet; somehow I ended up hanging upside down with him holding onto one of my legs and kicked him in the face with the other. Fun times," I said.

Mikey laughed, "You're so violent at times!"

"Damn straight, now quit it and get off!" I snapped.

This only encouraged them both to start tickling me. I screamed before laughter ripped from me. "No! Quit it!" I yelped as I squirmed beneath the two; I was determined to get away from them. I was kicking and trying to get Raph on my back.

Mikey joined in the laughter as he continued to attack my feet that continued to try to make their way out from under him. With much difficulty I had finally gotten my feet unstuck and began furiously kicking to get him away from my person. Eventually I somehow managed to get myself out from under Raphael and was currently army crawling across the floor to get away from the pair. Unfortunately, however, the red banded turtle grabbed my ankles and pulled me back causing me to scream in shock. "Help!" I shouted.

Sure enough Donny came into the room to see Raph tickling my feet and Mikey attacking my sides. "Donny, thank God! They're attacking me!" I shouted between laughs.

A small smile came across the features of the purple banded turtle as he watched the fiasco. I shrieked at the assault and did my best to fight them off, only my best wasn't enough. "Donny I will love you forever if you help me out here!" I said.

"Hm, I don't know; I mean you're kind of on your own," he smirked.

"C'mon, dude! Seriously?! Please? I'm begging you here!" I whined.

He chuckled and continued watching our little fight. "All you guys suck! I will get payback!" I barked before my leg pulled back and kicked Raph in the face temporarily getting him off me. "Haha! Freedom!" I said as I quickly got to my feet and darted from the room down a random hallway.

I didn't recognize it so it was safe to assume that I had yet to go down this hallway. I continued running and entered the first door I got to and blinked when I saw something that I was familiar with: a dojo. I looked around the room and my eyes fell upon an old punching bag; smiling I went over to said bag and began punching it. I had forgotten that Mikey and Raph were after me as I put my all into the object I was currently punching the crap out of. I ignored my surroundings and poured all of my frustration, hate, and pain into every hit in order to relieve all the stress I was feeling. I didn't hear the brothers enter the dojo or when they approached me from behind. "Yer knuckles are bleedin'," Raph said, though it didn't register.

I continued pounding the bag with my fists and occasionally kicked it to practice my mixed martial arts. "Emma, yer bleedin'," the red banded turtle repeated.

"Huh?" I asked turning around to look at the three brothers.

Donatello frowned when he saw my knuckles. "You could break your knuckles if you're not careful," he stated grabbing my left hand gently and began assessing the damage.

I frowned at his worried behavior. "It wouldn't be the first time if they end up broken," I said. "Honestly you don't need to worry; I don't feel any pain right now."

"I don't think that's the point, dudette," Mikey grinned.

"I don't care; I'm fine, you guys are just over reacting," I rolled my eyes.

Raph frowned at my stubborn behavior, "We're just tryin' to 'elp."

I groaned and allowed Donny to lead me to his lab so he could patch up my bleeding hands. They're so considerate.

* * *

><p><em>I apologize for the late chapter, I have been busy as of late.<em>

_1) The Anguished One- You can still share your opinion, it won't be forced._

_2) tmntlover2013- I truly appreciate it._

_Since everyone that has voted asked for a relationship, Emma won't be killed at the end of the story. As of right now the votes are for either Raphael or Mikey so feel free to give your opinion :)_


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks past and thankfully Leo had finally loosened up around me. I had finally finished cleaning the lair so my next step was getting a few more items to make this place feel more homier. Last week I had come back with a seventy-two inch, plasma screen TV with April and had it mounted on the wall before rearranging the couches so that they faced said TV. I nodded in approval at the set up and was now patiently waiting for an opportunity to get surrounded sound. Playing Battlefield Four with surround sound would be completely bad ass. I had also gotten a stereo with an iPod hookup. I turned on said sound system and turned on my iPod; I hit shuffle and 'Around the World' by ATC played through the kitchen as I prepared to make breakfast for the boys that now ruled my life outside of Norbert. Speaking of which, Casey and I were introduced not too long ago and he volunteered to watch my fur baby so the German Shepherd didn't have to live in the sewers; I missed the hell out of him, but I know the sewers were no place for a dog. Or humans for that matter, but I'd take that over being killed any day. I ignored the grumbling Leo as he went to the dojo which I now spent a good amount of time in if I start to feel overwhelmed with stress. 'Underdog' by Imagine dragons began playing and I started singing along as I flipped some bacon over. "Early morning take me over; father, father, father take me to the top. Early morning wake me up; father, father, father this is not enough. Hey, that sounds like my luck; I get the short end of it. Oh, I love to be, I love to be the underdog, hey!" I sang dipping bread in my special French Toast recipe.

I started dancing to the beat thinking it wouldn't hurt to move my body to the beat a little inappropriately as 'My First Kiss' by 3Oh!3 blasted.

**Third Person**

Raphael froze at the kitchen entrance as he watched Emma dance whilst making breakfast. He wasn't sure if he should announce his presence or just turn around and walk away. Mikey soon joined his brother with a yawn and blinked at the brunette as she moved her body to the music when she wasn't flipping something or waiting for the food to finish cooking before putting more on the pan. "How long has she been dancing now without her noticing you're there, dude?" Michelangelo questioned.

"About three minutes," Raph replied as 'All About that Bass' began playing.

He could see the grin on Emma's face as she continued making breakfast and dancing. Leo sweat-dropped as he entered the kitchen; he was obviously not amused. "Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size. She says, 'boys like a little more booty to hold at night.' You know I won't be no stick figure, silicone, barbie doll; so if that's what you're into, then go ahead and move along," she sang throwing more bread on the pan.

"Are we just gonna watch?" Mikey asked completely amused.

"I wanna see 'ow long it takes 'er ta noticed we're 'ere" Raphael smirked thinking about this perfect blackmail opportunity. Donny entered from his lab with a yawn and made his way to the coffee pot. "Morning, Emma," he said pouring himself a cup.

Emma jumped and whirled around to see all four brothers in the kitchen. She blinked, and her face slowly went red when it clicked that she was dancing inappropriately in front of them. "An' now we'll never know," Raphael grumbled.

The eighteen year old scowled, "I would have found out in the next minute!"

"You seemed pretty into your dancing," Mikey grinned.

Leo rolled his eyes and sat down at the table with his brothers. "I will shove his toast up your ass," the brunette threatened with a straight face as she made her way to the table with a plate of toast.

Michelangelo gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"I will if you keep it up," she joked.

Breakfast went by with the usual antics of Mikey trying to irritate everyone and after the brothers went into the dojo, Emma was left to clean up the kitchen; she didn't mind considering it kept her mind occupied so she wouldn't stress or worry. Once the turtles finished with their training, Mikey darted to the bathroom for first dibs on a shower. Raph grumbled as he sat down in the kitchen with a bottle of water; he didn't register that Emma had left the kitchen and left her iPod plugged in. _"When you call my name, it's like a little prayer; I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your power. Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there,"_ Madonna's song played through the speakers.

Raphael blinked at the stereo before shaking his head. _'Strange choice in music,'_ he thought before getting up.

Leo entered the kitchen and grabbed himself a water before raising an eye ridge. "Where's Emma?" he asked the red banded turtle.

"'ow am I s'pposed ta know?" was his reply. "I ain't no baby sitter."

"I didn't say you were," the older brother sighed.

Donatello grabbed himself another cup of coffee, "I believe she's in her room; I thought I heard her talking as I passed."

Leonardo assumed that she was possibly communicating to the Foot Clan and darted to her room his three brothers in tow. Just before Leo opened the door, however, he paused as he heard a pained voice that he recognized as the eighteen year old's and decided to listen with his brothers. "-and I can't begin to explain just how sorry I am...Well, Dad, I know for sure you'd get along with Leonardo and Michelangelo simply because they have similar personalities to you from what Mom had told me. You'd like Donatello for his intelligence, but you'd probably be constantly arguing with Raphael; he's very short tempered," Emma said.

Raphael scowled at the door from her comment. "Let's not forget their father, Master Splinter. He is very wise and it makes me wonder if that's how you would've been towards me if you were still here...Well, I have to go since the boys' training is probably done; they're really kind and are even able to keep up with my antics. Anyways, I think Mikey is a great friend, but his exuberant personality is a bit much at times, especially when he throws an arm around my shoulders. I know he doesn't mean any harm and yet I always flinch. Raphael has taught me how to punch without me busting my knuckles open, Donny always fascinates me, and Leo is a very respectable person; I'm grateful to be here with them. I love all you guys," she said before her voice broke and sobbing was heard.

Leonardo frowned before walking away; he knew that interrupting wouldn't be the smartest thing to do at the moment. Raphael put his hand on the handle but stopped when he felt Donatello's hand on his shoulder. "She needs to grieve alone; after a while she'll pull through," the purple banded turtle said.

The second oldest frowned but followed Donny into the living room. Emma came out shortly afterwards, occasional sniffles escaping her. Her eyes were puffy showing just how emotionally exhausted she was. Mikey came out of the bathroom and frowned when he saw the eighteen year old's state. It wasn't the first time the brothers had seen her like this, but that didn't mean he liked it. "You okay, dudette?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; just give me a minute," she answered.

Michelangelo sighed, "If you say so..."

"I appreciate the concern," the brunette smiled slightly.

"Hey, guys!" April's voice rang from the lair's entrance.

Emma waved Mikey away, "Go help her since she probably brought something like always; I'm not really public suited anyways at the moment."

Said orange banded turtle pouted but complied with her request. Emma smiled slightly to herself as Styx played through the speakers. With an idea for lunch, she pulled out flower, eggs, and a few other ingredients she was so attuned with for an amazing sustenance: pizza. Thankfully she knew a good family recipe, so good pizza with the favorite toppings of the brothers were in order. The brunette ignored the knock on the doorway from the news reporter as she and Mikey walked in with grocery bags. "Hey, Emma," April said.

The eighteen year old didn't respond as she continued on her task. She did jump, however, when Mikey appeared right next to her person. "Shit! You and your stupid ninja abilities!" Emma barked, scowling at the younger turtle.

"What're you making?" April asked putting the groceries away.

"Food," was her response.

"What kind of food," Mikey pressed.

Emma smirked, "Edible food."

April deadpanned at the brunette, her smart ass radar going off. "What kind of edible food?" the younger turtle frowned; he was starting to get annoyed.

"Good edible food."

"Will you just tell us?!" the red head said.

"I did. I'm making good food that you can eat," Emma grinned, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"If ya don't answer 'is question, we'll 'ave a problem," Raph grumbled entering the kitchen.

The brunette crossed her flowered up arms and looked the red banded turtle up and down. As she opened her mouth, however, April covered it. "No more smart ass answers," she warned.

"You're no fun," Emma pouted. "But fine; I'm making pizza."

A huge grin made its way to Mikey's face before he pulled her into a hug. "You're amazing!" he exclaimed.

Emma was frozen stiff and refused to breathe as her body tensed. Raphael scowled at the young brother, "Let 'er go before 'he decides to kick yer ass."

Michelangelo quickly let go of the eighteen year old. "Whoops! Sorry, dudette!" he apologized.

"It's okay, just not used to it still," Emma sighed getting back to work.

"I've noticed though that you're somewhat getting used to it," Donatello noted as he and Leonardo entered the kitchen.

The brunette sweat-dropped, "Only because I can't go anywhere in this house without someone jumping at me to test me, an arm going around my shoulders, or a random hand appearing on my shoulder."

Raphael smirked; he enjoyed randomly jumping out at her for a spar. Because of them their old TV broke, the sofa needed to be replaced along with the coffee table, and a few chairs from the kitchen were broken. Now that Emma was fully recovered, her more violent side came out more when she was forced into a fight or flight situation. The brunette wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed the fights. She was, however, forbidden to fight Mikey since she almost broke his arm when he jumped her like Raphael had earlier the same day; well, forbidden unless the orange banded turtle had a tag partner, which Emma called cheating since it was usually Raphael that helped his younger brother. A spark entered the eighteen year old's eyes that caused Donatello to deadpan. "Emma, no, you cannot fight Raph. I'm tired of replacing broken furniture," the brainiac said.

"I help pay for everything I break!" Emma barked.

Leo sighed, "Donny has a point, you can't keep on breaking everything."

"Yes, 'earless," the red banded turtle sneered.

Emma blinked as she stared off in space; she had yet another distracting thought and was oblivious to the world. April laughed lightly, "Sounds like you guys are getting along fairly well."

"Yeah, she's definitely livened things up," Donny stated; he then frowned when he noticed Emma staring at him. "Emma," the purple banded turtle said.

The brunette continued to stare as more thoughts bombarded her mind. "Emma," Donny repeated.

Still no response. "Emma!" Mikey shouted.

"Huh, what?" she asked looking at the younger turtle.

"You were spaced out again and were staring at me," Donny deadpanned.

"Damn it!" she shouted. "You guys need to let me know!"

Leo shook his head, "You're so strange."

"Damn straight," Emma nodded.

"What is playing?" April asked; her gaze was on the stereo as 'The Gummy Bear Song' played.

"Ah, well, you see, I have a strange taste in music," the brunette answered sheepishly.

"Apparently. I'd love to stay, but Casey and I are going out of town for a few weeks," April said as she finished with the groceries.

"Oh, uh, okay," Emma said as she started pressing the dough.

They all said their goodbyes and the news reporter left. Leonardo stayed behind in the kitchen as Emma continued making the perfect pizza dough. "Can I ask you something, Emma?" the blue banded turtle asked.

"Sure; you guys know just about everything, so go right ahead," Emma justified.

The older brother nodded, "Do you normally try talking to your family?"

The brunette paused and placed her hands on the counter before looking down. "...You heard?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, we thought at first you contacted the Foot until we heard you talking," he replied.

Emma sighed, "I like to believe that they're in heaven and can hear me when I try talking to them."

"But why your dad?"

The brunette shrugged and clenched her jaw. "You need to stop blaming yourself; none of it is your fault. Your father died because he ignored the rules of the road. Yes, your brother died, but it was because his mother and father weren't paying any attention; you were too young to comprehend the consequences of what you two were doing. And your mom, she probably blamed herself as much as you do and couldn't live with the guilt so she-"

Before Leo could finish, Emma had rushed over and hugged his neck. The older turtle blinked in shock by her actions and just let her hug him as she broke out into tears. After a short bit of her crying, she finally broke the silence. "T-Thank you..! It's always hurt me when I'm blamed for their deaths...You really don't know how much I needed to hear that..." she cried into the crook of his neck.

Not really sure what to do, Leo let the emotional girl hug him while tears fell on his shoulder. His younger brothers came back into the kitchen, and all of them paused when they saw Emma actually hugging him. "How come you can hug Leo and not me?" Mikey whined.

The eighteen year old quickly let go of the blue banded turtle and wiped her eyes. The three brothers instantly became concerned and looked towards Leo for answers; their older brother shook his head, silently promising to tell them later. "Ugh, I need to finish lunch before you guys starve," Emma stated heading back to her dough ball.

"You act like we're incapable of taking care of ourselves," Leo mused.

"Did you see your house before I came in? Yeah, I sometimes wonder how you guys managed," the brunette teased.

Raphael scowled at the girl, "Better off den you."

She rounded on the red banded turtle. "What did you just say?" Emma growled; she happened to have a knife in her right hand from cutting off excess dough from around the pan edges. She pointed said knife right at the second eldest.

Leo stood up from his chair, "Raph, Emma, calm down right now!"

Emma snorted before going back to her task, "Like that daft moron understands what 'calm down' means."

The second oldest brother glared at the girl before facing her fully. "Wanna run dat by me again?" he growled.

"I think you heard me the first time, dumb ass!" she retorted putting sauce on the pizza.

Raph balled his fists and was about to start yet another round of their fighting, but Donatello stopped his brother's fist. "Enough, guys. Raphael, she's still not emotionally stable at the moment so I wouldn't mess with her," the purple banded turtle warned.

The red banded turtle was fixing to round on his brainiac of a brother but stopped when he saw the look in Emma's eyes; this wasn't her playful side: it was her 'I'm-serious-leave-me-alone' face. She looked weary and not really in the mood to deal with his antics. Instead, Raphael grunted before leaving the kitchen. Emma watched him go with a slight frown before finishing up the pizza and putting it in the oven. A sigh later, the eighteen year old took a seat in one of the chairs. Mikey sat next to her and bumped shoulders with her, "You doin' better, dudette?"

"Yeah, just rethinking quite a bit of my life and how different it would have been if I had stood up against my uncle rather than just bending over backwards and doing just about everything he said so he wouldn't discipline me," Emma sighed resting her hands in her head. "I mean I let the man push me around for my whole life and now I wonder why..."

"Well, if you hadn't, you'd probably would have never met us," Donatello noted.

The brunette paused for a minute before nodding in understanding, "I guess you're right..."

A grin spread across the youngest brother's face, "Hey, wanna mess with Raph later on?"

Emma raised an eyebrow, "I thought you'd never ask; what pray tell did you have in mind?"

Mikey grinned before leaning over and whispering one of his many brilliant ideas into the eighteen year old's ear. Donatello saw this and immediately sweat-dropped. "What are you two plotting?" he questioned watching the pair suspiciously.

"Oh nothing~!" Michelangelo answered in a sing song voice.

Leo deadpanned at his brother, "Uh-huh; if Rah and Emma end up breaking something, you'll be the one paying for it."

The brunette grinned at the eldest brother, "Now what makes you think I'd be willing to cause you so much trouble in just one day, Leo?"

"That very question with the grin," he sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Guys, what is happening?! I would like to apologize for the late update; I had been sick for the last few days and I recently got over it. Nothing like being sick to procrastinate, ne? Anywhoozal, I would like to get to know ya'll more cause it makes me smile when you read and review :)<em>

**_Q:_**_ What is your favorite genre of music? Examples: Rock, Classical, Hip Hop, Rap, ect._

_1) The Anguished One- You'd be correct, they do bond over violence :)_

_2) tmntlover2013- Right now Raph seems to be majority vote_

_Thank you again my lovelies!_


End file.
